As terminal technologies and network bandwidth develop rapidly and cloud computing technologies are increasingly mature in recent years, a cloud interactive system emerges. An existing cloud interactive system generally includes a server and multiple user equipment. The server may be a cluster server. Multiple interactive applications may all be run in the cloud interactive system.
During running of an interactive application such as a cloud game, the server may need to exchange a graphical interface with the user equipment. Graphical instruction data of the graphical interface is transmitted in frames.
During actual interaction, a quantity of transmitted graphical instruction data is relatively large, and a requirement on bandwidth in network transmission is very high. Consequently, it is easy to cause a phenomenon such as an intermittent stop of an interface or unsmooth playback on a user equipment end.